Siren Melody
by Uchy Nayuki
Summary: Karma sudah hidup terlalu lama. Dia tidak pernah mengalah pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak mau mengalah pada cinta! Tapi kenyataannya, memang hanya ada satu orang yang dia selalu rindukan. /KaruFem!Nagi/#RomanceFI2019


**Assassination Classroom/AnKyo © Matsui Yuusei**

**Warn : GS, OOC parah, typo(s), n etc, etc.**

**#RomanceFI2019**

.

**Siren Melody**

**Writen by : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

"Karma-o_jiisan_, kabarnya Anda pernah mendengar nyanyian putri duyung?"

Lelaki tua yang ditanya menoleh dari kesibukannya memoles pedang. Dia sekarang duduk bersila di teras rumahnya yang juga tua. Seringai jahil mengembang, membuat keriput pipinya semakin kentara. Dia lalu membalas, "Apa? Kau tidak percaya?"

Bocah berambut hitam yang bertanya menggeleng, namun temannya yang berada di belakangnya berkomentar, "Tapi nyanyian putri duyung bisa membuatmu mati. Bagaimana Anda masih bisa ada di sini?" yang kemudian mendapat tamparan dari si rambut hitam.

"Bersikaplah sopan!"

Lelaki tua tertawa geli. "Kenapa tidak? Pernahkah kalian melihat orang yang lebih hebat dariku? _Shogun_ bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya!"

Dua bocah itu terdiam. Mereka mencoba mengingatkan diri sendiri jika Karma hanya seorang kakek-kakek.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah Anda menceritakan bagaimana Anda bisa mendengarnya, _Jiisan?_"

Karma mengangkat alis dengan cara yang halus, sementara bibirnya mengulum senyum lembut. "Kalian masih terlalu bocah untuk ceritaku. Kembalilah setelah sepuluh tahun."

Setelah mendengar itu, kedua bocah yang lucu dan konyol tercengang. Salah satu yang tidak sopan lalu meledak dalam amukan. "Sudah kubilang itu bohong! Bohong!"

Karma si Kakek tua hanya terkekeh, dia tidak memperhatikan lagi saat kedua bocah mulai berdebat. Kepalanya lalu menoleh, menatap ke arah yang tidak jelas. Kelopak matanya terkulai sampai itu menutup pandangannya, dia menghela napas yang tersirat berat dengan lelah.

oOo

Karma Akabane adalah pria 23 tahun yang sederhana. Dia hanya seorang petani di desa. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia mulai merasa bosan dengan kesehariannya, maka pergilah dia untuk bergabung dengan pasukan _Ashigaru_.

_Ashigaru_ hanya sekelompok prajurit dari kalangan masyarakat biasa tanpa keahlian khusus. Mereka tidak dilatih seperti halnya para Samurai, dan _Ashigaru_ bisa memakai apa saja sebagai senjata. Mereka biasa direkrut Kekaisaran atau bangsawan untuk pasukan militer. _Ashigaru_ kenyataannya tidak dibayar, namun dengan imbalan harta rampasan Karma pikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Perang pertamanya, Karma merasa tidak akan bisa lebih sukses. Dia menyeret pulang harta rampasan dengan menaiki kuda rampasan pula. Saat itu, karena mengincar kuda tersebut dia terpisah dari pasukan lainnya, dan sekarang dia pulang sendirian melalui jalur pantai.

Karma sudah cukup melambung di awang-awang. Namun dia tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir jika dia akan membawa pulang lebih dari yang dia dapat hari ini.

Seorang wanita bersurai biru duduk termenung menghadap laut, kakinya berselimut pasir pantai sementara gaun putih polos terlihat kotor karena basah. Dia dengan perlahan menoleh saat merasa sepasang mata terfokus kepadanya.

Karma yang mengendarai kudanya melamban sampai benar-benar berhenti. Dia menahan napas saat tatapan mereka bertemu, dan itu terasa seperti sihir karena Karma tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali.

"Namaku Nagisa."

Wanita itu terlihat seperti makhluk surga. Selain wajahnya yang lembut dan cantik, suaranya indah seperti dentingan ringan lonceng, yang tidak akan sulit untuk membuat seseorang jatuh terpikat.

Karma merasa sudah kehilangan akal saat dia mendengar dirinya bertanya, "Apa kau punya tempat tinggal?"

oOo

Nagisa menyatakan dirinya sebagai peri laut.

Walau skeptis, Karma memikirkannya dan dengan santai menganggap itu hanya bualan. Terserah saja Nagisa mau mengatakan dirinya manusia atau peri, kenyataannya dia memang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi orang biasa.

Wanita itu tidak bisa memasak, dia sangat pilih-pilih dan tidak suka sayuran. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh sebutir pun nasi di mangkuknya. Karma yang agak kesal akhirnya menyerah karena dia sangat keras kepala.

Rumahnya agak jauh dari pemukiman, dan karena itu Karma sangat positif dalam menyeludupkan Nagisa. Tapi setelah dua hari, Kayano, teman perempuannya yang sering datang untuk mengantar madu dan minyak, memergoki keberadaan Nagisa lalu dengan lantang meneriaki Karma mesum.

Meski begitu, sepertinya Kayano sangat menyukai wanita itu. Dia duduk dan berbicara panjang lebar, bahkan dengan bahagia pergi untuk menata rambut Nagisa yang panjang.

Nagisa dengan lembut menolak untuk menceritakan asal usulnya. Maka saat Kayano beralih sasaran kepada Karma, pria itu hanya menoleh tanpa komentar.

Karma biasanya juga akan pergi ke ladang untuk bertani, dia masih melakukan kebiasaan itu meski dia yakin harta rampasan perang yang dia dapat bisa menghidupinya untuk beberapa bulan.

Dan Nagisa akan memohon untuk ikut. Karma tentu tidak akan mengizinkannya. Meski dia sedikit jahil, Karma dikenal sebagai pria jujur, dia tidak ingin warga desa melihatnya sebagai pria yang benar-benar membawa pulang seorang wanita yang tidak dikenal.

Walau itu memang kenyataannya, Karma berpikir dengan lelah.

Yang bisa Nagisa lakukan mungkin hanya menemani Karma saat dia berburu beberapa hewan di hutan. Yang kemudian membuat Karma menyadari satu hal, Nagisa sebenarnya punya refleks dan ketajaman pendengaran yang bagus. Karena dia, mereka bisa membawa pulang seekor kijang yang cukup besar dan dua ekor burung pegar.

Karma sangat senang, jadi dia memberikan wanita itu gosokan ringan di kepala.

Pria itu memperhatikan jika Nagisa menjadi aneh dengan terus memegangi kepalanya sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

oOo

Suatu malam, saat Karma sedang bosan, dia dengan ringan bertanya, "Nagisa, apa kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"Bisa," wanita itu menjawab setelah agak lama. "tapi hanya satu lagu."

Karma mendadak menjadi cerah. "Nyanyikan untukku kalau begitu?"

Nagisa menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mungkin aku menyanyikannya."

"Kenapa?" Karma bertanya dengan kecewa. "Hanya satu lagu dan kau benar-benar menolak untuk menyanyikannya untukku?"

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Dia lalu membawa bantal duduk ke tatami, menepuknya dan berkata, "Letakkan kepalamu di sini."

Karma menurut dan melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Dia mendongak untuk melihat Nagisa dan tersenyum jenaka. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Tutup matamu. Dan cobalah untuk tidak kehilangan kewarasanmu."

Jemari yang dingin menyentuh dan menuntun kelopak mata Karma untuk terpejam. Sensasinya nyaman dan Karma melebur dalam buaian. Tidak lama kemudian, jemari indah itu mengelus rambutnya saat nyanyian merdu mulai terdengar.

Karma bisa merasakan jika batinnya mulai bergejolak. Dia larut dalam melodi itu namun di saat yang bersamaan merasa gelisah. Dia ingin melihat Nagisa, tapi wanita itu tidak mengizinkannya.

Setelah semuanya usai, Karma memandang wanita itu saat wajahnya sendiri secara bertahap mulai memerah. Dia lalu berdiri dengan gugup dan berlari pergi dengan alasan ingin mencari udara segar.

Dia tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk menyadari jika Nagisa menatapnya dengan terkejut.

oOo

Karma menyadari jika dirinya menyukai Nagisa. Tapi dia menolak untuk percaya jika dia benar-benar jatuh karena kecantikan.

Belakangan ini dia dan beberapa warga desa sering pergi untuk menghadap _Shogun_, perang terkadang tidak bisa usai dengan sekali jalan, maka mereka menyusun rencana untuk pertempuran selanjutnya.

Karma merasa khawatir meninggalkan Nagisa. Tapi Kayano meyakinkannya, maka dia memberikan wanita itu tanggung jawab yang besar. Dia tidak akan menoleransi jika Nagisa sampai kelaparan atau semacamnya.

Itu adalah kali ketiga dia menjumpai _Shogun_, dan dia kembali pada sore hari, sedikit lebih awal dari biasanya. Namun saat dia sampai rumah, dia tidak mendapati Nagisa di mana pun.

Karma mulai merasa khawatir, jadi dia berlari menuju Kayano. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng dengan bingung, dia lalu hendak menawarkan bantuannya, namun Karma tidak mengacuhkannya saat dia berbalik dan mulai menelusuri hutan.

Karma hanya berpikir itu adalah kemungkinan terbesar Nagisa ada di sana. Wanita itu tidak sering pergi ke mana pun selain hutan. Dan dia memang tidak menebak dengan salah. Tidak berselang lama dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya, tapi wanita itu benar-benar berbeda dari Nagisa yang dia kenal.

Wajahnya yang terlihat seperti dewi sekarang menampakkan wujud yang sangat mengerikan. Sebahagian kulitnya tertutup sisik hijau kebiruan; rambutnya kasar dan berantakan; taring tajam menggantikan gigi putihnya yang manis; matanya sekelam laut dalam; sementara tangan dan separuh wajahnya terciprat darah dari hewan liar yang dia koyak menggunakan kuku setajam pisau.

Karma merasa seperti kepalanya dibanting. Matanya bergetar saat dia menatap wanita yang kini kembali ke penampilan cantiknya. Dia tidak lebih baik dari Karma, setelah menghilangkan wajah terkejut saat menyadari kehadirannya, wanita itu mulai dengan gelisah menyapukan tangannya yang berlumur darah ke rumput di tanah atau ke bajunya, mencoba menghilangkannya.

"Maaf, maaf," di sela-sela kesibukannya, dia mulai meracau dengan sedih.

Karma berdiri diam di sana untuk waktu yang lama. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, yang membuat Nagisa semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia baru mulai mendekat saat wanita itu mulai menjatuhkan air mata.

Dia membawa lengan _yukata_-nya untuk menghapus darah di pipi Nagisa, dan mengabaikan saat wanita itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Setelah merasa cukup bersih, dia baru membuka mulutnya. "Ada apa? Kayano tidak membawakanmu makan?"

Nagisa tidak menjawab, dia hanya terus menatapnya dengan iris biru indah yang penuh keterkejutan.

Karma menggapai lalu menarik tangannya sehingga wanita itu berdiri. "Ayo pulang."

Itu baru beberapa langkah saat Nagisa dengan panik menghentikannya. "Ke-kenapa? Kau ... kau tidak takut? A-aku, aku ..."

Karma berbalik padanya dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Nagisa tercekat dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba, dia lalu membawa tatapannya ke tanah. "Aku selalu penasaran dengan daratan."

"Hanya itu?"

Nagisa mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, berapa banyak manusia yang sudah kau makan?"

Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak! Aku tidak! Aku-"

"Baiklah." Karma memotongnya sebelum dia selesai. "Itu sudah cukup. Hanya itu yang ingin kudengar."

Dia lalu membawa Nagisa ke pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia menempatkan hidungnya pada leher wanita itu dan menghirup aromanya yang bercampur amis darah.

"Aku akan pergi dalam perang. Tunggu sampai aku kembali."

Karma bisa melihat tatapan Nagisa yang bingung saat dia menarik kepalanya menjauh, wanita itu kemudian bertanya, "Berapa lama?"

Karma menggeleng. "Tidak tahu."

Nagisa mengalihkan tatapannya saat dia mulai membuat wajah yang sulit. Dia lalu mencengkeram lengan Karma agak kuat. "Tapi, aku ..."

Pria itu mencondongkan kepalanya dan dengan lembut meninggalkan kecupan pada kelopak mata Nagisa. "Aku ingin kau menungguku."

Nagisa tidak punya celah untuk membantah saat Karma mulai menariknya pulang. Lengannya dicengkeram kuat, seakan Karma takut itu akan hilang.

oOo

Karma bersiap pergi selang sehari setelahnya.

Nagisa memperhatikan gerakannya yang berlama-lama saat dia memakai zirah perang. Wanita itu lalu datang untuk membantu, tapi Karma malah memeluknya.

Pria itu mempunyai jejak keengganan di matanya. Dan saat Nagisa hendak menyarankannya untuk tidak pergi, dia segera menghentikan pemikiran itu.

Akan lebih baik jika Karma pergi.

Saat Karma hendak meninggalkan rumah, dia selalu menoleh ke belakang pada Nagisa. Dan ketika dia mulai tidak tahan, dia pergi dan mencium wanita itu tepat di bibirnya.

Nagisa yang diam membatu tidak mendapatkan ucapan apa pun dari pria yang sekarang berjalan pergi tanpa pernah berbalik.

oOo

Saat Karma melihat siluet rumahnya lagi, itu sudah tiga bulan berlalu.

Dia menelusuri setiap inci rumah dengan perlahan, pekarangan rumah, dan menjelajahi hutan dari pagi sampai ke pagi.

Dia tidak menemukan orang yang dia cari.

oOo

"Jadi, putri duyung sekali dalam seumur hidupnya bisa meninggalkan lautan?"

Bocah berambut hitam yang bernama Isogai mengangguk dengan khidmat. "Tapi mereka hanya bisa bertahan selama sembilan hari. Setelah itu, jika tidak ingin mati mereka harus kembali ke laut."

Karma mendengarkan ocehan kedua bocah itu sebelum akhirnya menimpali, "Berharaplah kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu salah satu dari mereka."

Bocah satunya yang menyandang nama Maehara membuat wajah tertarik. "Kenapa begitu?"

Karma lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Tanyakan kepada orang tua kalian."

Maehara melempar sendalnya ke arah kakek tua itu, yang dihindari Karma dengan mudah. "Selesai! Aku sudah muak dengan semua omong kosong ini!" dia lalu pergi dengan sebelah kaki telanjang.

Isogai berlari mengejarnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh, namun dia masih menyempatkan diri melambai pada Karma. "Kami pergi dulu, Karma-_ojiisan_!"

Pria tua itu membalas dengan lambaian ringan.

oOo

Menurut Isogai, Karma adalah orang yang baik.

_Yah_, meski dia agak sedikit jahil, tapi tetap saja dia baik.

Salah satu jenis kebaikannya adalah kontribusi besarnya dalam banyaknya perang yang mengarah pada Kerajaan mereka. Walau dia dulunya adalah _Ashigaru_, dia bisa membuktikan dirinya dan itu membuat dia menjadi kaki tangan _Shogun_.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Karma sudah cukup tua, dan dia hanya bisa memberikan beberapa nasehat dan pengajaran kepada generasi baru.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar Isogai : kenapa Karma tidak pernah menikah?

Tentu saja dia sudah pernah menanyakan langsung kepada orangnya, tapi seperti biasa, Karma hanya menjawab dengan kata-kata yang menjengkelkan.

"Isogai, ayo, pergi bermain!"

Bocah itu menoleh pada sahabatnya lalu tersenyum minta maaf. "Maaf Maehara, aku harus mengantar kue ini ke Karma-_ojiisan_, ini titipan ibu."

Maehara membuat wajah jelek. "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak ingin menemanimu." Dia lalu mulai berlari menjauh. "Aku tunggu dengan anak-anak lain di tanah lapang!"

Isogai membalas, "Oke."

Saat bocah itu sampai di rumah Karma, dia memanggil-manggil dan mendapati jika tidak ada orang di dalam.

Isogai melihat ke sekeliling rumah, namun tetap tidak menemukan pria tua itu. Dia lalu hendak meninggalkan kue di meja bambu di teras rumah, namun terhenti saat dia melihat jejak kaki kuda.

Dia membuat wajah penasaran dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya saat mulai berjalan mengikuti jejak itu.

Jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah Karma, itu membuat kaki Isogai sakit. Dia mulai menyerah untuk mengikuti, tapi suara deburan ombak membuatnya terhenti.

Dia keluar dari hutan dan melihat laut biru yang luas. Siluet seorang pria tua mengambil seluruh perhatiannya.

Karma sekarang berdiri di dalam air, setengah tubuhnya tenggelam di dalamnya. Isogai berlari kecil untuk melihat apa yang dia lakukan di sana, dan dia memanggil, "Karma-_ojiisan_!"

Karma menoleh untuk melihat bocah itu, tanpa di duga-duga dia hanya memberi anggukan lembut.

Percikan air yang besar kemudian muncul tiba-tiba. Seberkas bayangan biru kemudian datang menyambar Karma.

"Karma-_ojiisan_!"

Karma menghilang.

Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat Isogai adalah ekor lebar yang indah berwarna hijau kebiruan.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku sudah mencoba melupakanmu untuk seumur hidup. Tapi aku tidak bisa."_

-Karma Akabane

**Fin**

.

.

.

This fanfic special for #RomanceFI2019

.

Edit, 17 Maret 2019 :

Oke, jadi aku mau berterima kasih sekali bagi yang udah mampir untuk baca fic ini. Aku sayang kalian!

Kalian sudah membacanya di atas, fic ini di khususkan untuk event fanfiksi genre romance bulan ini. Dan aku sedang benar-benar senang makanya aku menambahkan sebuah catatan penulis. Bisa kalian tebak? Fic ini menempati tempat pertama untuk event itu, aku bahagia! ~)

Dan yah, sebenarnya fic ini harus ditulis lebih panjang untuk menjelaskan banyak hal dan mengisi lubang plot yang kuabaikan. Tapi syarat penulisan fic maksimal 3k kata, jadi akan kubiarkan bagian-bagian yang tidak kujelaskan untuk kalian bayangkan sendiri /maaf!/ Seperti penjelasan asal-usul Nagisa, juga apa yang terjadi pada Karma di akhir cerita.

So, kupikir hanya itu. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca beserta penyelenggara event ini! I love you all!

Salam, Uchy Nayuki si Pembuat Lubang Plot.

Mind to Review


End file.
